The Story of Wolfkit
by RussianTaco
Summary: A story of MegaBoneClan from a messed up point of view, love it or hate it I'm just trying to get these thoughts out of my head and into a story.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This a story of a my oc wolfkit, i have made several stories about him before but this one will be my favorite, keep in mind these will be M rated, that's just how I write.

Location: MegaBoneclan camp

Backstory:

Many moons ago a group of rouges exiled for the original 4 clans decided to form there own group. They were hardly anything more than Apprentices at the time Thundersky, Kindledflame Qualefeather and Korrafeather who cut her name down to Korra. They were exiled for there ideas, they all wanted nothing but to kill, to become the most powerful clan there was. Thundersky attempted To kill Shadowclans leader not to long after becoming a apprentice. Kindledflame slit the Windclans medicine cats throat because she helped save a Thunderclan cat who was tresspassing. Qualefeather Killed 2 apprentices in a 'play fight' that got to serious, and Korra snapped her syblings throats cause they 'wouldn't stop crying'. They were no stranger to fighting or killing and wanted nothing less than toatal control of the clans, however they knew they couldn't do it alone, and having friends with similar intrest never hurts. They wanted to wipe the other clans out, However They new if they wanted to change anything they would need more cats. So they came up with 'kit stealing' Bye stealing other clans kits they could raise them to think of whatever they wanted and do as they were told. There first kit was a Shadowclan kit known as Greeneyes, after that a Thunderclan kit known as Badgerfang. And there numbers only grew from there. Now these cats were very messed up in the mind, having no regard for life or anything, they did as they please. There was an establised dominance form the higher ranks, but any cats outside of mbc or newcomers were fresh meat, free to do what you wanted with no consequences, this led to some very fucked up things sexually over the moons. But it's life and you gotta get bye somehow...

Chapter 1.

Wolfkit's eyes opened. Today was the big day, he was turning 6 moons old! He jumped up and shook his fur, dropping bits of moss and dirt down. He poked his head out to see if the guard was sitting there. It was misttytail today. "Can I come out?" he squeaked. Kits were told not to come out without permission to make sure they stayed safe. "Yes" Mistytail smiled "You ready for your big day?"  
."Oh boy am I!" Wolfkitanswered. "Can I head on in?". Mistytail nodded "Come, I'll take you in". The kits nest was kept to the back right corner of the camp and not actually inside it, kits were forbidden from entering no matter what, Wolfkit had always been curious why but he didn't dare ask, fearing he would get in trouble and have to wait even longer to finally go in. Mistytail approached a small entrance that looed like he himself could barely fit, let alone her. She laid down and crawled through the entrance, he winced as he saw the briars poke into her pelt. She got out and turned around "Coming?. Wolfkit gulped "W-won't the briars hurt me?" Mistytail grinned "Wolfkit, if you want to become a apprentice you must learn to deal with pain...all kinds of pain..."  
Before Wolfkit could ask what she meant Mistytail had disapeared, he knew he better catch up so he crouched down and walked to the entrance, taking in a big breath he crawled into it halfway,  
Wincing at the pain. "I need to be tough if I want to do this!" he though, so he grabbed the ground and pulled himself through, yelping a bit as he got into the open. He gazed aroumd, eyes growing bigger as he saw the camp. It was all dens, very few cats were actually out in the open and the entrances to the dens were covered in vines to help conceal what was going on inside "It's...it's Nothing!" He squeaked "It's so...bland". "You need to learn some respect!" a voice hissed from behind him. He turned around "D-darksnipe?" He squeaked. He had only seen a warrior once or twice and barely rememberd him. "It's DarksTRipe" he groweld "You better not get it wrong again" and padded away. "Don't mind him, he's in a bad mood today" Mistytail purred "Come on, are you ready to meet Thundersky?" "Thundersky!" Wolfkit jumped up, getting exctied. He had never met the leader of MegaBoneClan but he knew she had to be some leader to control a clan so big! "I can't wait to!"  
"Good" Mistytail purred, walking towards a large den near the front of the camp. They approached it and Mistytail stuck her head in "Thundersky? I got the new apprentice here for you to meet" "One Second" a voice answered, then a sleek black and white She-cat walked outside, blinking at the sun. She looked down and grinned "You must be Wolfkit?" Wolfkit nodded "Yes it's me". Thundersky purred "Are you ready to start your training?". "A-already?!" Wolfkit grinned "Yes! Let's do it!" Thundersky nodded "Take him to Greeneyes pleased, she'll take good care of him" She chuckled a bit "See you later" She said, turning around and padding back into her den. "Alright let's go!" Mistytail said, heading for the entrance. Wolfkit quickly padded after her the entrance to the camp was also covered in briars, but it was much large and Wolfkit was able to squeeze through it without cutting himself. They turned to the right to a sand pit with a large Brown and black striped she cat sat there, blood was all over the ground. "She must've just got done eating" he thought as he padded up to her. "This is Wolfkit" Mistytail meowed "He is ready to become a apprentice". Greeneyes nodded ""I'll take it from here" she said, watching Mistytail pad away. "So what are we gonna-" "SILENCE" Greeneyes growled, interupting him "Come here". Wolfkit whimpered and padded towards her,  
staying down low. "Stand up straight!" She snarled "Let me get a good look at you" Wolfkit gulped and stood up straight. Greeneyes padded around him, scoffing "Your just a scrawny thing, what good are you to the clan? Why should we let you join?" Wolfkit looked confused "Arent I already in?" "FOOL" She snapped "You must earn your way into MegaBoneClan, if we let anyone in we wouldn't be what we are today...Yes. You must earn your place, one way...or another" She grinned. Wolfkit wanted to question her but he didn't dare ask anything that might make her snap. He yelped as he felt a sheathed paw poke him hard in his ribs, knocking him over. "Ow! What was that for?" He wined. Greeneyes purred "You must learn to ignore pain, for MegaBoneClan cats don't feel it. We will fight all day without feeling a thing with half our face ribbed off, we can't we stopped. We WONT be stopped". Wolfkit mummered "If half your face was gone it might explain your attitude". Greeneyes exploded "WHAT?!" "Did you just make fun of me!" She snarled, slapping his cheek hard, this time her paws unsehated. "Ow!" Wolfkit looked down and saw blood dripping "You cut me!" Greeneyes growled , slapping him again "I asked you a question!" she hissed. "N-no!" Wolfkit said, tearing up "I didn't mean it!". Greeneyes padded around him "You need to learn some respect, stay here I'm going to go get Badgerfang, he'll teach you. Don't you dare move!" She hissed, padding inside the camp. "I gotta leave!" Wolfkit cried "They hurt me bad!" He jumped off and skitted into the trees, running as fast as his tiny feet would take him. He made it a little further until he got to a tree, panting he flopped over, out of energy. He heard nearbye voices and crawled under a bush, not realizing how exposed he was. He saw Mistytail pad bye and held his breath, he sighed as she passed him "I'm safe..." He thought, until he felt a sharp pain in his thigh as a claw pierced him and he was drug out into the open "What you hiding for?" A male voice snarled at him "You aren't scared, are you?" He looked up and saw a massive built Tom. He didn't dare speak. "Bring him on back Badgerfang".  
Greeneeys meowed. "He needs to learn what being a true MBC cat means".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kindledflames POV -flashback-:

It had been almost 6 moons sense she had left MegaBoneClan. She had been considering it for a long time, although she was not the purest at heart there were many things that happened in the clan that she did not agree with. However she was able to put up with it until before her kits were born. Thundersky demanded she gived them up immediantly [she had 3 at the time]. Kindledflame knew MegaBoneClan demanded that mothers don't raise there kits so they continue to service the clan, and she thought she would be able to give them up until she saw them. 3 little bundles or fluff that were hers, and as a mother she couldn't give them up. They were hers to love and take care of. She had asked Thundersky to make a exception and let her raise them until they were old enough to eat meat but Thundersky refused, saying it would make her 'soft' and 'weak'. She knew the She cat in charge of feeding the kits negelected them and made sure they stayed scrawny, she was told if they couldn't survive until apprenticeship they weren't worth the bother anyways, so she kept them with just enough milk to keep them alive. Kindledflame wasn't going to let her kits be treated so horribly so she decided to hide them, she would say they died at birth but secretly keep them hidden outside of camp and spend as much time as she could with them, yes it made it dangerous for the kits but atleast they had a beter chance at life. Not to long after she watched the 3 bundles of fluff began to suckle for the first time, she knew she'd have to move fast. She could only carry 1 kit at a time so she grabbed a small brown one, she had decided to call him Sagekit. She carried him outside of camp, listening to him mewl "Shhhh" She coed "You'll be safe soon" she approached a abandoned fox den where she had decided to hide the kits and placed Sagekit down in it "Momma will be back soon" She promised and sprinted back towards the kit den, trying to stay low to avoid being spotted. She approached and grabbed the second kit, a small white she cat she had decided to name Moonkit. She scooped her up and padded back to the fox's den, relieved Sagekit was still there. She placed the kit next to her brother "It's ok, momma has to get your brother and then you all will be safe!" She grinned "I'm gonna save em!" she thought excitedly, heading back for the den. She was so excited she did less of a job of concealing herself, and didn't even notice Thundersky and Korra watching her form the distance. She approached the den and grabbed the last kit,  
wolfkit and picked him up. She hurridly returned to the den placed the last kit down "Your all safe" She purred, but as she was about to curl around them she heard a snarl. "You got something of ours?" She turned aroud to see Thundersky "Th-Thundersky! w-what are you doing here?". Thundersky growled "Watching you steal kits from your own clan, that is a big no no". "I-I had to!" Kindledflame got defensive "They wouldn't died if I hadn't tooken them". "It isn't up to you if they live or die" Greeneyes growled, apearing to the left of Thundersky. Thundersky unsehathed her claws "Now you can either give us those kits, or suffer for trying to keep them." Kindledflame narrowed her eyes and unsehathed her claws "You'll have to kill me before you take them!" She leaped at Thundersky. Thundersky met her head on and swatted her sides feriociusly, she yelped as Kindledflame bit her back so she began to kick at her stomach with her back paws. Kindledflame winced hard at the pain, but she didn't give up. She couldn't. She swiped at Thundersky's face until she felt 2 claws hook into her shoulders and rip her off and pin her down. It was Greeneyes, she was much larger than her and pinned her down with ease. "Let me up!" Kindledflame growled, she couldn't even kick out, Greeneyes weight was to much. "What do you want to do with her?" Greeneyes purred,  
licking her head and grinning as she whimpered out a bit. Thundersky got up, growling "Teach her a lesson, but not sexually. No your not getting off that easy, I'm gonna break your heart and your soul" She said, reaching into the den and pulling Moonkit out. "NO!" Kindledflame cried, knowing what Thundersky had planned "Please don't, kill me instead!". Thundersky grinned "Death is to easy living with this will hurt you a thousand times worse" She stabbed her claws into the kits back, hearing it mewl out in pain as it's mother did the name. She reached down and bit it's neck, killing it instantly. She threw it's body to the side "1 down" She purred. Kindled flame was in tears "Why! Why Thundersky! we were friends!" Thundersky spat "No friend of mine would betray me" as she grabbed Sagekit and flipped him onto his back. "No!" kindledflame sobbed "Please, don't he's done nothing!" "He was born from a whore" Thundersky replied simply, sinking her claws into the kits chest and hearing it squeak for hair. She ripped her claws out and watched the life fade from his eyes. Kindledflame puked, going limp "Please..." she sobbed. Thundersky pulled the last kit out and looked at it "You know, I should kill this kit" She said, running her claw down his side and cutting him open, not deep but enough to draw blood. "But, I think if I get ahold of him I can make him into a fine sex toy or pin cousin for the apprentices. Yes, that's what he will become." Kindledflame cried even more, trying her best to move but she couldn't budge Greeneyes. "Yes" Thundersky nodded "I'll get use out of 1 of your kits. She scooped him up "Greeneyes" She meowed around the kits fur "After I'm out of sigh, ensure this whore can't follow us and return to camp". As Greeneyes nodded she padded away. Kindledflame sobbed "Please G-greeneyes..." but it was no use, she yowled out in agony as greeneyes sunk her back claws into her back legs, she had unusually long claws and they sure did hurt. Greeneyes sunk her front claws into Kindledflames shoulders and got off of her, spitting "Bitch, if you are on MBC Territory by the first dawn patrol, I promise you WILL learn the meaning of pain". She grinned and kicked a bit of dirt ontop of her wounds and padded off, leaving Kiindledflame in a pile of her own blood and puke.

Wolfkits POV -present time-:

Wolfkit cried out as Badgerfang picked him up and tossed him like a ragdoll into a tree. He heard a snap and knew he was hurt bad. The warrior padded over and prodded him hard in the ribs "Your nothing!" He snarled, smashing his paw on Wolfkits chest "You are no use to anyone, if you were worth the time It'd take to kill you you'd be dead!". He unsheathed his paw and raised it up, about to strike Wolfkit when Korra called "BADGERFANG, GREENEYES GET TO THE BORDER NOW. THERE IS A BATTLE ON THE SHADWOCLAN BORDER AND WE NEED YOU BOTH, I'LL HANDLE THIS THING" She said and padded over,  
scooping him up. The 2 warriors nodded and took off. Korra grinned as she padded into camp and dropped Wolfkit in the middle and pinned him down "Your staying here, your gonna get to see a show soon..."


End file.
